27 January 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-01-27 ;Comments * Peel mentions when he was getting up, a stranger came in through the garden at Peel Acres and sat down at the breakfast table. He then found out it was the neighbour's brother and had initially no idea who he was and felt it was a nerving moment. * Peel plays a session track from the Soup Dragons covering the Who's The Kids Are Alright and then plays the original version by the latter. He also plays their session versions of Jimi Hendrix's Purple Haze and Fun Boy Three's Our Lips Are Sealed. * Peel mentions he'll be on Wogan, a TV chat show hosted by Terry Wogan tomorrow night. * Peel plays a 4 second session track from Soup Dragons called Listen To This. * Peel had reservations about the Microdisney LP, but his son William doesn't seem to have any. He then plays his favourite track, Give Me All Of Your Clothes from the album, as it has an imitation of Alan Vega. * Peel plays a track from the Teddy Bears and says he found their LP in the BBC Library and would like to have a copy of it. He also says that Phil Spector was once a member. * Peel mentions that he had a competition for listeners whilst working for Radio London to paint a zodiac sign to win a copy of the Zodiac's Cosmic Sounds LP. He mentions he's still got some of the paintings and then plays the Virgo track, as his zodiac sign is that. Sessions * Soup Dragons #2. Recorded: 1986-12-07. Broadcast: 06 January 1987 * Bhundu Boys #2. Recorded: 1986-12-21. Broadcast: 07 January 1987 Tracklisting *Big Flame: Baffled Island (The Hard Rock Movement) (7" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Ron Johnson *Brilliant Corners: Brian Rix (LP - What's In A Word) SS20 :(JP: 'The first from the Bhundu Boys is Jig-A-Jig, nothing at all due to the hit by East Of Eden from about 15 years ago') *Bhundu Boys: Jig-A-Jig (session) *Soup Dragons: The Kids Are Alright (session) *Who: The Kids Are Alright (LP - My Generation) Brunswick *Civilised Society?: Is There Life After Work? (LP - Scrap Metal) Manic Ears *Double Image: The Storm (12") NIA *Tender Lugers: Enjoy Yourself (12") Kick! *Bhundu Boys: Rugare (session) *Look Blue Go Purple: Cactus Cat (12" - LBGPEP2) Flying Nun The EP title LBGPEP2 stands for the New Zealand band Look Blue Go Purple and their second EP. *Datblygu: Casserole Efeilliaid (7" - Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn *Soup Dragons: Listen To This (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Let's Talk About Us *Woodentops: Get It On (LP - Giant) Rough Trade :(JP: 'What became of them, that's the Woodentops and that's from the LP Giant of course and this next is one of those records that has been sent in the past week or so from Finland and was one on an original cassette, which regular listeners will recall I mentioned about a month ago, which got a lot of good stuff on there and this is one of my favourites, it goes on a bit I must confess, but in a way that's part of it's charm. This is somebody called Mats Huldén and is also known by a completely totally different name. I mean it's got a different name on the sleeve, which makes it kind of confusing, Loop something, but I'll tell you that when I play you the record, which is Mat's version of Ghost Riders In The Sky') *Loop Garoo: Ghost Riders (In The Sky) (12" - Ghost Riders (In The Sky) / Le Baron Criminel) Johanna :(JP: 'Seven minutes and forty five seconds in fact of Ghost Riders In The Sky, from Mats Huldén on Johanna records, which apparently went out of business couple of years ago, so it's a hard record to get hold of, even in Finland and on the sleeve it's says by Loop Garoo, but on the label as I say, it says by Mats Huldén but I like that a lot and I always try and remember who did an excellent instrumental version of that and I couldn't remember this morning, but I just remember who it was, it's the Ramrods, but obviously as I couldn't remember who it was, I can't play it to you. Perhaps tomorrow and I also had a note from the woman at a bus stop in Oxford Street, who turned out to be called Selena and she wanted me to play a record that I played last night by Tubby and the Professor. I hope this will do instead and incidentally if you're listening Selena, there are two s's in Missile') *D.J. Polo & Kool G. Rap: It's A Demo (12" - It's A Demo / I'm Fly) Cold Chillin' *Slits: Shoplifting (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Smiths: Shoplifters Of The World Unite (7") Rough Trade *J.B.'s: The Grunt (7") King *Microdisney: Give Me All Of Your Clothes (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *Bhundu Boys: My Foolish Heart (session) :(JP: 'The Bhundu Boys and My Foolish Heart. While it was going on, I desperately tried to find a letter which contains a review of a concert in Scotland by one of our northern correspondence Ken Garner, who also does a bit for the Listener from time to time and I haven't found it though, but I bet it was jolly good though anyway, but of course there was an earlier song called My Foolish Heart, here charmingly performed for your delight') *Teddy Bears: My Foolish Heart (LP - The Teddy Bears Sing!) Imperial *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) *Five Works: Mad (v/a LP - 13 Great Bands From The Low Lands) Noet Lachten *fIREHOSE: It Matters (LP - Ragin', Full-On) SST *Big Gun: You'll Always Give Your Best (shared 7" flexi-disc with Basil Pieroni - You'll Always Give Your Best / Don't Ever Go Away Again) Hi-Fibre #''' *Zodiac: Virgo - The Perpetual Perfectionist (LP - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra *Beguiled: I Don't Care (v/a LP - Sounds Of Now!) Dionysus :(JP: 'I found the letter from Ken Garner, which goes on a great length about, well actually pages about the Bhundu Boys, obviously very much overcome by it all, but an extract of two he says: I think I could honestly say quite by surprised, the happiest nights of my life and he goes on to rather a grim detail about the effect it had on his bottom and the less said about that, the better I think. He then says the gig of the year, the decade even, I will remember the gig for a long time and years to come, when my fellow bar room bore start saying things like I saw Botham bat, I will put myself about my full five foot nine inches and say yes and I saw the Bhundu Boys, well that's my attitude entirely I must say. I wish I could pay for you all to see them, this is the last from their second session for us though, well they will tell you what's it called') *Bhundu Boys: Ndoita Sen? (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Reasons To Be Miserable (Part Ten) (LP - Back Again In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus *Soup Dragons: Our Lips Are Sealed (session) *4,000,000 Telephones: French Girls (7") Summerhouse *Tackhead Featuring DJ Cheese: King Of The Beat (Remix) Tracks marked '''# on File 2 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B2266XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) Big gun john peel 0 ; Length * 1) 1:57:49 * 2) 0:04:20 ; Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to Dorothy Jane Stewart ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2266/1) * 2) Soundcloud ; Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1987 Category:Available online